Egoistic Terrorism
by Hikari Bara
Summary: What if Nowaki hadn't stopped Miyagi from kissing Hiroki? What if, after that, Hiroki had indeed broken up with dear Nowaki? Would Miyagi and Hiroki work out, or would their would-be lovers keep them from ever finding out? (Nowaki x Hiroki, Miyagi x Hiroki, Miyagi x Shinobu)
1. A Terrorist Attack

A Terrorist Attack

* * *

_Hello! This is just a quick little note before we get started! I made this story out of curiosity of what might have happened if Miyagi had indeed kissed Hiroki in the office after Hiroki started crying. Like how it would affect both of their canon relationships, how they would turn out, etc. So basically, this is a little experiment on my part ^^ _

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Miyagi silenced Hiroki by sealing the smaller man's lips with his own. He watched as Hiroki's eyes widened, and he moaned in surprise, allowing Miyagi to slip his tongue into his mouth. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Miyagi slid his gaze over a tall, dark-haired man.

"H-Hiro-san!" he shrieked, his face contorting in rage. He threw himself at Miyagi with a fist raised, ready to knock him straight into unconsciousness when—

"Nowaki, stop!" Hiroki cried, slamming the table at his side with the palm of his hand. "Nowaki" immediately froze. "Get out, Nowaki. I already said…we're done."

Nowaki stared at the shorter man with his jaw dropped, and Miyagi couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the kid. "B-but Hiro-san…you're not serious, are you…?" he asked, though it sounded more like a rhetorical question than anything else. "No! I can't have that, Hiro-san! I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you go that easily!"

Hiroki sighed loudly, not looking at the kid. "I don't want this anymore, Nowaki. I'm just…so confused, and I don't want to be involved in anything…"

Miyagi flinched as Nowaki clenched both of his fists. "So you don't want to be in a relationship, but you'll let this man hang all over you?" he protested, gesturing towards Miyagi. The man in question held up his hands, as if to say, "Calm down, kid."

_But if this was Hiroki's lover, I guess it'd be wrong to tell him to calm down._

Hiroki screwed his eyes shut, not lifting his head. "Professor Miyagi is a completely different matter. He's my coworker."

Nowaki didn't back down. "So if I became your coworker, it'd be the same thing, right?"

Hiroki shook his head slowly. He looked like he was about to cry again. "No, it's not just the coworker part…we're just…we've been doing that for a while. I mean, making fun of each other…and…well, he's not being serious. He just saw me that way and…"

"You're not even making sense now, Hiro-san!" Nowaki cut in. "Please, don't do this…"

Hiroki still didn't look up. "I'm sorry, Nowaki. Please leave."

After a few minutes of utterly unbearable silence, Nowaki left the room. Miyagi didn't dare say anything to Hiroki. He didn't know _what _that man was thinking, at this point. He quickly picked up his bag and prepared to leave.

"Miyagi…" Hiroki said suddenly, breaking the silence. Miyagi froze. Was he about to get physically abused? He prepared himself to dodge random flying missiles when Hiroki continued tentatively, "That _was_ a joke, right?"

Miyagi coughed in surprise. "A—a joke?" he repeated. When he thought about the consequences of his truthful answer, he decided to just go with it. "No, that wasn't a joke. I'm serious, Hiroki. And all the other times I've 'joked' with you…those weren't entirely for the sake of humor, either."

When Hiroki didn't reply to that, Miyagi made his way out the door. He left feeling anxious, confused, and a little nauseous.

* * *

When he arrived in the office the next day, Hiroki was sitting down at his own desk, sifting through loose papers. He looked troubled and tired, so Miyagi refrained from cracking a joke that might or might not make his coworker uncomfortable.

_Damn, this mood is no good. I have to say something, at least greet him. _

"Good morning," Miyagi finally said, thanking any god that he didn't stutter.

"G-good morning, Professor Miyagi…" Hiroki replied, pausing from his work.

_Crap, what do I say now? Did I just make things worse? _

"Well you look awful busy," Miyagi commented lamely. He hoped sarcasm would lift the mood.

"Yeah, well. I finished all my crap yesterday, so I don't have much to do in terms of paperwork. I'm just flipping through this week's lesson plans." He paused. "Do you have a lot of work to do? I can help you with it…"

Miyagi raised an eyebrow. Since when did Hiroki offer to help him with his paperwork?

"Nah, I'm not that backed up." _Since I confessed to him, perhaps?_

"Oh…I see…"

Miyagi wanted to sigh. Had he really just gone and screwed everything up? He didn't think Hiroki would get this flustered over something like this. To be perfectly honest, he preferred how their relationship was before yesterday: just simply teasing each other, making Hiroki flustered for a small while before everything reverted back to normal. It would always go back to normal. But now Miyagi was venturing into unknown territory, and he was completely clueless.

"Well, I've gotta get to class," Hiroki announced, getting up and heading for the door. "At least I'll be on time for my lecture today."

"Have fun," Miyagi replied, wincing at the sound of the door slamming behind Hiroki.

_What the hell have I just done?_

* * *

Soooo…sorry if there was OOCness…I haven't seemed to watch Egoist and Terrorist as much as I've watched Romantica. Hopefully I'll get better, and tips on behavior are greatly appreciated. If there was little to no OOCness, thank God, but I doubt it.

I think I got off to a rather short start, since I usually write longer opening chapters. Well, I _prefer _writing longer opening chapters. But I'm frick tired right now. (Gomen!)

So…thanks for reading! I won't be updating this regularly since I'm finishing up another story, but when I'm done I'll probably start updating this weekly. If I don't drop off the face of the earth for three weeks. Haha…

Hmm…I'll use a different catchphrase for this story until I do indeed start updating regularly.

Ja ne!


	2. Ego's Complication

Ego's Complication

* * *

Hiroki finally slammed the off button on his alarm clock in substitute for the snooze one. Every time the damn thing rang, his headache worsened tenfold. He slowly cracked his eyes open to see weak dawn light filtering through the window. Even the small amount of light agitated his eyes, and his head pounded more intensely than when the alarm clock rang.

"Crap, I'm not gonna be able to make it…" Hiroki muttered, glancing at the time, his head pounding in protest. He would have exactly twenty minutes to get dressed and ready for classes, then ride to the university. And that was cutting it close.

He sighed and threw his head back on the pillow. He didn't even have the energy to pick up his phone and call in sick; at the very least, he could've texted Miyagi to do it for him, but…

_I can't talk to Miyagi right now… _Hiroki thought, before his body was racked in a coughing fit. The spasms worsened his headache, and Hiroki began to think his head would split open. That was certainly what it felt like.

Suddenly, he heard an ear-splitting ring. He began to hit at his alarm clock again, swearing at it, until he realized that the ring wasn't coming from his alarm clock but from his cell phone. Luckily it was sitting right next to his alarm clock on his nightstand, and he quickly silenced that damn ringing by flipping the phone open and answering the call.

"He—" Right in the middle of his greeting, Hiroki was gripped by another bout of coughing. After about fifteen seconds of hacking, he finally got out, "H-hello?"

"Kamijou…" Miyagi replied, sounding a little shocked. "I was just wondering where you were…since you're not here. Are you sick?"

Hiroki sniffed in—great, he was congested too. "N-no…it's just…I'm not sick, just a headache. I woke up late this morning. Think I'm gonna take the day off…"

A pause. The pause continued for about half a minute before Miyagi even replied. "Kamijou, you're not the type to skip class on a whim. You're obviously not feeling well at all—I'm coming over to take care of you. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Hiroki felt himself blush deeper than his already flushed face. "D-don't come over here, you idiot! I'm fine, I just need some sleep, that's all!" Despite his words, however, he sneezed into the phone, which then brought up yet _another _fit of coughing.

"Goddammit, Kamijou, who knows if you've got pneumonia or something!" Miyagi snapped into the receiver. Hiroki winced at the harsh tone of his voice. "I'm coming over and that's final. Who knows if you'd even be alive tomorrow if I left you?" His words easily said "You're not capable of taking care of yourself alone."

But despite his friend's worry, Hiroki retorted, "I'm fine! Just get your work done and stop worrying about me…"

"Don't insult me, Kamijou," Miyagi replied, before abruptly hanging up.

It took Hiroki a few moments to process what had happened. When two and two finally came together, he felt his blush deepen to unimaginable levels—and result in, yes, a worsening headache. He slapped the phone shut and toss it on the floor, not comprehending at the moment that it could have cracked or broken. Not that he would have really cared.

"Stupid Miyagi…" Hiroki grumbled before shutting his eyes for what felt like only a few moments.

* * *

Hiroki woke to a cold sensation on his forehead. He grunted as he sat up, not opening his eyes, and sighed at the pain-free sensation. The cool cloth sticking to his temples made the pounding pain almost nonexistent—it was now a distant pulse.

But when he did open his eyes, what he saw made the headache return with a vengeance. "M-Miyagi?!" he shrieked, jolting completely upright and unsticking the wet cloth from his head.

Miyagi just stared back in return. "Yes?"

"Wh-why the _hell _are you in my—" Hiroki was cut off by the pain of his headache, and he grabbed his temples in agony.

"Crap, Kamijou, what's wrong?" Miyagi asked, obviously worried. "Is it a headache? Seriously, what _isn't _wrong with you right now?"

Hiroki wanted to slap him at his attempt at humor while he was in pain, but he was currently preoccupied with his stupid migraine.

"Just lay down, then," Miyagi continued, replacing the now lukewarm cloth back on Hiroki's head. Hiroki wanted to say something, but Miyagi immediately pulled the covers up to the smaller man's nose and promptly left the room. What he was doing, Hiroki had no clue, but he was sure the man wouldn't leave him in this condition.

_Not…not that I'd want him to stay or anything… _Hiroki quickly reminded himself. He closed his eyes again, but wasn't lucky enough to drift into unconsciousness. Instead, he lay awake for a while until a delicious aroma wafted in from outside the cracked bedroom door.

He wanted to call for Miyagi, but he still felt too weak to do so. After about another thirty minutes of waiting, Miyagi reentered the bedroom, a bowl of rice and some chopsticks at hand. (A/N: I have no idea what a Japanese breakfast consists of, I barely ever pay attention when reading manga or watching anime. So…forgive me if rice isn't a breakfast item?) Hiroki felt his cheeks erupt into a more intense flame at the sight.

"I know you won't be very happy with this," Miyagi began, "but…"

"You are _not _feeding me, you idiot," Hiroki growled, but failed to sound threatening; on the contrary, his voice was weak and brittle.

Miyagi gave him a pitying look—much to Hiroki's annoyance—before sitting on the edge of the single bed next to Hiroki. "Look, just think of it as yourself feeding you, only…it's not you feeding yourself, it's me?" Miyagi tried, but Hiroki could tell he just ended up confusing himself.

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "I'll pretend it's _me _feeding myself food because it'll actually be _myself _feeding me!" He seemed to have gotten his voice back, and he almost grinned at the fact.

Miyagi sighed and gave up. "Fine, here." He handed Hiroki the bowl, and the smaller man sat up in his bed to eat. "Just don't spill. If you're thirsty, I could get you some water…or something. Oh, crap, you're gonna need medicine, right? Um…do you have any cold medicine around the house or something?" Miyagi asked, sweating the small stuff as usual.

"In the drawer by the kitchen sink…to the right. And if you don't mind…" Hiroki continued reluctantly, "a new cold cloth…"

Miyagi gave him a small smile. "Sure."

He returned a few moments later with a pill, a glass of water and a wet cloth. He replaced the now-warm cloth with the cooler one, and Hiroki unconsciously sighed in relief. He had finished half of his rice while Miyagi was gone, but had no appetite for the rest. He did, however, down his pill and the whole glass of water, which also helped with his fading headache.

By the time Miyagi had cleaned up after Hiroki and returned to the bedroom, Hiroki was lying under the covers again, eyes closed but not completely asleep. Just then, the doorbell let out a sharp ring, wrenching Hiroki from his daze and causing Miyagi to grunt in annoyance.

"Seriously, now of all times…" Miyagi grumbled, getting up and heading for the door. Hiroki listened as Miyagi opened the door, and the action was immediately followed by shouts of shock and insults. That voice…

Hiroki gasped. That voice belonged to Nowaki.

* * *

Ugh. So sorry. Not very relationshippy in this chapter…there was just no right time to stick something in. I mean, Miyagi would seem like such a douche if he took advantage of Hiroki when he was sick like that! Also, I got a little cough-happy there xD poor Hiroki. He has to deal with such a sadistic author ^^

Anyway…more crappy OOCness that pisses me off. I promise I'll go back and do my research…! Just not this weekend, cuz I have a load of Spanish to study that I've procrastinated all week on! Also math. But it's not as big of a problem as Spanish because I don't give a shit about my math grade…gonna get a B anyway.

Wow, went on a tangent about my personal life. No one wants to hear about that! They want to know about the story! xD So I actually updated a chapter for this week! It's because I'm also procrastinating on writing the last chapter for my other fic…I have no freaking clue how I'm gonna end that. And I have to upload tomorrow D: So basically, I'm screwed.

Thank you to **MoonlightatDusk** (Guest) and **Guest **for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story and it really helped boost my self-esteem with this story, I had no idea if anyone would like it or not!

Ja ne!


	3. The Terrorist's Heart

The Terrorist's Heart

* * *

Miyagi's eyes widened at the boy standing in the doorway. It was that kid—Nowaki. The one Hiroki had dumped _just _the day before. And now, Miyagi was standing in that very man's apartment, like it was the most casual thing in the world.

But Miyagi only had a split second to recall who the boy was before Nowaki raised a fist and growled, "You—"

"Wait, wait, _wait! _This is all a huge misunderstanding, I—" _Wait. Misunderstanding…? I _am _the one who confessed to Hiroki…and I do love him…so how is this a misunderstanding?_

Nowaki stopped short, his eyes widening. After a few seconds, his arm dropped, and he hung his head.

"Please, don't play with Hiro-san…" Nowaki whispered, not looking Miyagi in the eye. "He deserves someone…who really loves him. He's been hurt more times than he can care to remember…so he needs someone who cares to remember for him…" And with that, Nowaki turned and fled.

Miyagi heard a thump behind him. He spun around to see Hiroki holding onto the corner of the wall, squinting up at him. "Wh…why was Nowaki here?" he asked, stifling a cough.

Miyagi looked away; what was he supposed to say? He didn't even know quite what happened himself. All he could remember were Nowaki's parting words.

"Go back in and rest, Kamijou—at this rate, you're gonna die, and I can't have that!" Miyagi ushered Hiroki back into his bed, and he gave a small smile when Hiroki fell right asleep when his head hit the pillow.

_No, I'd never play with Hiroki._

Miyagi left the room and headed to the living room. He wouldn't leave Hiroki alone and sick in his apartment, but he had nothing else to do, so he flipped the TV on and sat down in front of Hiroki's paperwork. He had lesson plans strewn about, as if he'd been in the middle of working on them. Miyagi noticed that one was dampened and slightly crumpled, and suddenly realized that Hiroki had probably passed out from exhaustion and caught his cold out here, grading papers and making lesson plans.

_That damn fool, _Miyagi thought—smiling like a fool himself all the while.

He picked up where Hiroki had left off grading papers, and finished the rest of the stack Hiroki had made. It took him about two hours, and now it was around eleven in the afternoon. (A/N: Eleven o'clock, in my opinion, is in that awkward transition stage between morning and afternoon, but it's gonna be afternoon here ^^) Miyagi decided that he should make something for Hiroki for lunch, but when he checked the fridge, he realized that the man had _absolutely nothing _to cook with.

_What the hell have you been eating, Hiroki?!_

Miyagi sighed when he realized that he would have to go out and buy some ingredients for something simple. He really didn't want to leave Hiroki alone, but at this point, he wasn't going to feed the man cup ramen. He was sick, for God's sake.

He wrote a quick note and left it by Hiroki's nightstand before leaving. He picked up the keys that were so conveniently placed on the nightstand and twirled them around on his finger as he walked away from Hiroki's apartment after carefully locking the door. He hummed to himself all the way to the convenience store that was a few minutes' walk away from Hiroki's place.

He bought everything he needed to make a basic soup, and was preparing to leave when someone tugged on his sleeve.

"Hnn?" Miyagi turned around to see a familiar face. It was his ex-wife's little brother—Shinobu.

"Miyagi. What are you doing?" Shinobu asked, his voice hard. "Where have you been?"

_Uwah—he's intense. _Miyagi scratched the back of his head and barked out an awkward laugh. "Oh, just on a date, you know…" he replied, trying to joke around—but to his complete and utter surprise, Shinobu's eyes widened impossibly.

"D—date?!" he shouted, causing people to glance over in their direction. Miyagi stepped backwards in surprise, himself. "How could you?" Shinobu continued, not lowering his voice. "How could you cheat on me?!"

Miyagi stopped backing away, frozen. "E…eh?"

Shinobu glared at him, beginning to tear up. Miyagi couldn't do anything but stare at the boy. What the hell was this kid talking about? _Cheat? _On him? Was this some kind of joke?

"You need to cancel your date this instant, and then I'll forgive you!" Shinobu continued, clenching his fists.

Miyagi held up his hands in surrender. So much for a sense of humor. "Look, I was kidding, okay? I'm making lunch for my…" he trailed off. What was Hiroki to him now? Coworker? Friend? Certainly not lover—not yet. "My friend. They're sick."

Shinobu's glare intensified through his tears that were threatening to fall. "Likely story, you idiot!" He raised a hand and slapped Miyagi across the cheek before fleeing the convenience store.

Miyagi dropped his bag of ingredients and raised a hand to caress his face. "Shit…" he muttered, and started walking for the door, when the cashier stopped him.

"Sir, please, take your goods," she said, handing him his plastic bag. He grunted a thank you before charging out the door in pursuit of Shinobu, but the boy was long gone by then.

_What the hell was that?_

* * *

So…uhm…yeah. I'm really sorry if the quality of this chapter isn't as good as the last two, and I feel like it's kind of rushed…and short…but I promise the next chapter will be better! This chapter basically set up our whole scene of ukes and semes and now the real  
relationshippy stuff will start.

So for this fanfic of mine, I'm going to reply to reviews~! This is my first time ever doing this, so…herewegooo!

**Araceli**, Oh, really? I had a feeling this wasn't my most original creation xD but I'm very glad and honored that you like mine ^^ **Guest** It made me so happy to see that you were excited for the last chapter ^^ and hmm…I'm pretty terrible with names, but maybe something mysterious…like Anonymous Anon? ^^' **Kirakrz** Thank you so much for the advice! I honestly wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me, so thank you very much! **MoonlightatDusk** You're very welcome ^^ Thank you as well for reading! **Glace Aquarii** I'm very glad to see you like the story~!

Thank you for the reviews, and thank you for reading!

Ja ne!


	4. Troubled Terrorist

Troubled Terrorist

* * *

Hiroki woke up to the sensation of falling—he shot himself upright in bed, gasping. The suddenness of his movements made his near-forgotten headache return with a vengeance. He grunted and gripped his temples, and slowly lowered himself back onto the pillow.

"M…Miyagi?" he asked, not quite loudly but not too softly, either. Loud enough for Miyagi to hear him in the silent apartment, in any case.

When there was no reply, Hiroki realized that Miyagi had probably gone out.

_He wouldn't just leave me, though…right?_

_Wait. It's not like I need him here or anything, I've been sick before, I can care for myself! I don't care if he's gone!_

Hiroki flinched; his brawling thoughts were worsening his headache. _And I thought that damn thing had disappeared…_

* * *

Miyagi unlocked the door to Hiroki's apartment and stepped in quietly, not wanting to wake the man who was most likely sleeping ever so lightly.

But when he entered the living room, he almost had a heart attack.

"Kamijou! What the hell are you doing?" Miyagi shouted at the sickly-looking figure lying on the floor. He answered his own question himself when he realized that a graded paper was crumpled in Hiroki's small, pale hand.

_God, why do you have to be so damn stubborn all the time…_

Miyagi sighed as he picked Hiroki up and carried the small man back to his room. Just as he was pulling the covers back over Hiroki, the doorbell gave a harsh trill.

_Damn, what now?! I sure hope it's not that Nowaki kid again…_

Miyagi sighed and plodded his way back to the front door. What he saw when he opened it certainly wasn't Nowaki at all. It was Shinobu. Again.

"…Um. Hello?" Miyagi began awkwardly. He had no idea what to say to the kid—he was still at a loss for what had happened at the convenience store. Not that he really wanted to know, but. "Shinobu. Err…so, have you come to explain what happened back at the convenience store, or—"

Without even giving Miyagi a chance to finish his statement, Shinobu burst past him and into Hiroki's apartment without a word.

_The hell—_

"So this is your lover's place, huh?" Shinobu announced, his voice artificially deeper than usual. Miyagi realized that he was feeling embarrassed _for _Shinobu—the lightest blush tinted his cheeks. "It's pretty shabby. I mean, there're papers strewn everywhere. It's a dump."

"Wait, Shinobu…you're completely misunderstanding something…"

"No, I don't think I am! You're just trying to cover for your sorry ass, but it's not working. I'm not that stupid—I call your bluff. Where's the person in question? I want to see the person you're cheating on me with," Shinobu demanded. For a moment, Miyagi pictured Shinobu being a prince who had been spoilt rotten all his life.

"Kamijou is _my friend, _Shinobu. And where are you getting this 'cheating' business from?!" Miyagi exclaimed, rubbing his temples. He wondered if it was just from irritation, or from Hiroki's sickness.

"Let me see them!" Shinobu repeated. Suddenly, Hiroki let out a slight moan from the bedroom; with the awkward silence that had enveloped the room, it was easily heard by both Shinobu and Miyagi. Shinobu glared at Miyagi, who winced ever so slightly. "So he's in there, huh?"

Shinobu burst into the room and flicked on the lights. Hiroki was lying there, awake now. "Wha…?" he muttered, squinting at Shinobu. The younger boy could clearly see the wet cloth carefully placed on Hiroki's forehead and hear the man's ragged breathing.

Instantly, Shinobu flicked the lights back off and slammed the door shut.

"Oh."

Miyagi rubbed at his head again. "Yeah. 'Oh.'"

"I—um. I'll help you cook, then."

"What?"

"I said I'd help you cook. You went to the convenience store to buy food, right?"

Miyagi glanced at the boy. His face was cast downwards, and Miyagi could make out a deep blush tinting his cheeks. He chuckled shortly before nodding and silently making his way to the kitchen. "We're making a simple soup. Can you manage that?"

"Of course!"

* * *

During the course of their cooking experience together, Miyagi had brought up the subject of the convenience store fiasco again.

"Really, what did you mean by 'cheating'?" Miyagi asked.

Shinobu shrugged. "Like hell I'll tell you…"

Miyagi sighed. "Fine, whatever, kid. But how did you know I was here? This isn't my house, as you apparently knew."

Shinobu shrugged again, but this time he gave Miyagi a straight answer. "I followed you here from the store."

Miyagi gave another short laugh. _Wow, this kid…he stalked me all the way here from the convenience store, huh…? That's pretty damn impressive that I didn't notice anyone following me. _

But then his smile faded into a frown.

_I need to be annoyed. Why the hell did he have any right to follow me? He didn't. He needs to go. _

"Hey, Shinobu, you're gonna have to—" Miyagi stopped mid-sentence. Before him was Shinobu working on his own form of "soup" with a determined expression plastered on his face. Miyagi watched as he put all his effort into shredding _cabbages _and stirring them into the water-like substance—which looked like water but Shinobu had probably flung some kind of assortment of spices into the heated water.

_All for this guy he's never met, huh…? _Miyagi's smile returned.

_I guess this kid's not so bad after all. _

* * *

**Glace Aquarii** You want to keep the canon couples? Hmm…I might just do that… xD **Demanding Soapy** Beloved beta reader! Thank you and you're welcome! **araceli-kun** Thank you, and your grammar's fine! ^^ Really? Awesome xD I'm a mind reader like that ^^ and I'm glad I made you laugh. I'm not so great at comedy imo, so that really boosted my confidence! **Mirea** I'm very glad you like it! ^^

So any tips on OOC are greatly appreciated! Sorry if it seems rushed...and I apologize greatly for the long delay!

Ja ne~


End file.
